Examples of technology for ensuring safety and security in public facilities, such as airports and seaports, are described in Patent Literatures 1 to 3.
Patent Literature 1 describes a technology for detecting a homemade explosive in a container or attached to a container surface quickly and at low false alarm rate. Specifically, Patent Literature 1 describes performing the steps of suctioning sample gas generated from the container placed on a container table; ionizing the suctioned sample gas using an ion source; subjecting the generated ion to mass analysis; determining the presence or absence of a mass spectrum derived from a homemade explosive on the basis of the mass spectrum obtained by the analysis; and displaying a determination result on a display unit. In paragraph [0022], it is described that fine particles are caused to attach to a fine meshed filter provided in a sample introduction pipe, and the attached fine particles are gasified.
Patent Literature 2 describes a technology where dangerous material, such as represented by a nitro compound, is efficiently ionized using negative corona discharge, and the generated negative ions are detected using a mass spectrometer with high sensitivity. In paragraph [0014], it is described that, in order to prevent the adsorption of gas sample onto the tip portion of a probe, the probe tip is provided with a heater, that a filter is provided to prevent large particles or dust from being directly suctioned into a gas sample introduction pipe, and that a dust outlet is provided for periodic internal cleaning so as to facilitate the removal of dust clogging the filter.
Patent Literature 3 describes a technology for detecting dangerous substance. Specifically, there is described a device including (1) an oven for storing a wiping member to which a sample derived from dangerous material becomes attached, and for heating the sample; (2) a light source that generates an infrared ray for heating the sample from outside the oven; (3) an ion source unit that ionizes the sample vaporized in the oven; (4) an intake pump that introduces the vaporized sample into the ion source unit; (5) a mass analysis unit for ion mass analysis; (6) an exhaust unit; (7) a data processing device that processes an output signal from the mass analysis unit and that determines the presence or absence of dangerous substance; (8) an operation panel that displays a determination result; (9) an alert device that issues an alert based on the determination result; (10) a power supply unit that supplies power to various device units; (11) and a control unit that controls the various device units. In paragraph [0085], it is described that, in order to prevent the entry of foreign matter into the ion source unit, a filter is inserted inside an introduction opening, and that a dirt/dust collecting reservoir portion is provided at the bottom of an insertion portion so as to facilitate removal of collected foreign matter.